


[Vid] Bloody Shirt

by unfinishedidea



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil wasn’t the first Night Vale radio host, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Bloody Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love and thanks to Alex/[maladyofthequotidian](http://maladyofthequotidian.tumblr.com) for encouraging me from the very beginning to make this and [scribe](http://scribe.dreamwidth.org/) for being the one to actually get me to finish it. More details at [dreamwidth](http://unfinishedidea.dreamwidth.org/215064.html). [On tumblr](http://thanbooksmightmean.tumblr.com/post/82571965379/title-bloody-shirt-fandom-welcome-to-night-vale).

  
  



End file.
